


such language holds the solemn sea (to sands upon the shore)

by Vivien



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, assignation, rey is everything to kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivien/pseuds/Vivien
Summary: An assignation, a deepening of feelings, and adoration...They only ever met in large cities where they could blend into anonymity. This time they were in a city called Tvell’ia on a bustling trade world in the Outer Rim. Kylo came here once when he was not Kylo Ren. He remembered how the luminescent algae in the ocean glowed in the darkness of the night here, and he wanted Rey to see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassanah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanah/gifts).



> My prompts for this exchange were three collections of amazing sentences. The opening lines were one of those prompts, so I claim no credit for the first three sentences of this work. I thank Mer, who beta read for me and pushed me to make my writing better.
> 
> The title is from a song called "The Assignation" by Valentine Wolfe. Google is your friend when you need a title.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! I had a great time writing this. Thank you for the prompt and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

She had a blaster. He felt it when he kissed her. By then it was already pressed against his ribs.

“A blaster, Jedi?” Kylo Ren murmured as his hands framed Rey’s face. One day she would kill him. On that day, he would thank her. “How common.”

“Shut your kriffing mouth,” Rey snarled.

He smirked. She’d been the one to open their bond. This meeting hadn’t been his idea. If he had his way, he would have the connection open every waking and sleeping moment. “Ordering me around alrea-“

She Force-shoved him against the brick wall of the alley. “Shut  _ up _ !” Rey brandished the blaster again, and it shook in her trembling hand before she lowered it once more, slipping it into the holster on the side of her hip. She folded her arms across her chest and sighed in frustration.

He watched her, his avenging angel, all flashing eyes and frown lines. This – whatever this was – had started not long after Starkiller. Whispers through a bond neither of them understood, words and thoughts that filled in the vast gulfs of loneliness within them, and, eventually, assignations of physical collision in which they grabbed minutes or hours to lose themselves in each other.

They only ever met in large cities where they could blend into anonymity. This time they were in a city called Tvell’ia on a bustling trade world in the Outer Rim. The city had been carved out of the temperate rainforest of an archipelago. While the city itself was filled with landing pads and tall spires, markets and trade offices, the trees on the outskirts crowded it in.  Kylo came here once when he was not Kylo. He remembered how the luminescent algae in the ocean glowed in the darkness of the night here, and he wanted Rey to see it.

It was a weakness, he knew. But what was he if not weak and loathsome?

She stood before him in her khaki flight suit, color splotching her cheeks, and he watched as she struggled to master the anger that flared within herself despite her training. If only she could let that anger go, strengthen herself with it. Then, perhaps they could be strong--together. When he was with her, he could fill his lungs with air in a way he never could in his daily life. He could breathe freely.

“It’s only because- because I need to know where you are. To keep track of you,” she sputtered.

“We always know each other’s locations,” he said. He didn’t mean to taunt her. Truly. But he couldn’t stop himself from pressing further as she stood there, wisps of hair catching the light of the late afternoon sun and shadows playing over her face. “That’s not why. That’s not why you let your mental shields down and let me in.”

Rey snapped her head up, scowling. “I don’t know why.” Her hand fluttered over the blaster before she balled it into a fist. “I hate myself every time.”

“Then let me adore you for it,” he said, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and bringing it to his lips. He kissed the soft, veined skin of her inner wrist, and a traitorous breath hissed between her teeth. “Please?”

Her face crumpled, tears welling in her eyes. Kylo almost stepped away from her. This was unexpected. Rey was fierce and fearless, sometimes even funny - on the verge of fond - when she was with him. Sorrow was something she’d never brought with her.

Kylo stood up straight, his brow furrowed. He reached out slowly to cup her cheek. They were enemies on the battlefield, but when he was in her presence, gentleness he could express only to her flowed from him like it was natural and normal.  Like he wasn’t a monster. “You’re grieving. What happened?”

Rey shut her eyes firmly, as tears streamed down her cheeks. She shook her head, but the memories of close friends – pilots who were now cosmic debris in the atmosphere of Ferius 7 – churned up to the surface of her mind where Kylo could glimpse their kind and laughing faces.  Rey eyes flew open and she blocked their bond, her nose scrunching in anger. “No. You don’t get to see them. They were dear to me, and  _ you _ killed them.”

He nodded, somber, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “I wasn’t there. Not for that battle.”

She narrowed her eyes, jerking her head away.

Kylo continued, “But of course, you’re right. I’m culpable. Why did you reach out to me, then?”

Rey stepped out of his embrace and hugged herself tightly. “Because--because I  _ need  _ you,” she finally whispered, her eyes downcast.

“I have a room for us,” he said, his voice grave. “If you still want it.”

Rey stood frozen for a moment, but then finally nodded. “I have eight standard hours.”

He pulled up the hood of his olive green cloak and offered his arm to her. Rey blinked back furious tears and stared, her jaw clenched, at the crowds bustling past them beyond the alleyway.  She took his arm after another moment, and they emerged from the shadows into the brightness of the city. Kylo at once noticed her gait was uneven; she was limping.

“You’re hurt,” he said, pausing. A family – two mothers and their three children – passed by on the way to the one of the archipelago’s beaches, giggling and calling after each other, and he waited for Rey’s response.

“It’s nothing,” she said with a shrug. “I must have landed on my leg wrong at some point. I’ve had cramps in my calf that won’t go away.”

“Have you seen a med droid?”

“No,” she said, her brows knitting together. “I’m fine. I used to hurt myself like this all the time. I heal quickly. Just keep walking.” She nudged him with a bit more force than needed, and Kylo kept silent the rest of the way to the hotel. They looked like any other couple who might be visiting the planet for business or pleasure. Kylo took deep breaths of freedom, reveling in not being, for a brief time, the monster he’d made of himself.  

* * *

The hotel was part of one of the many tall spires of the city. It was a business class hotel; clean and shining, but not luxurious. He’d tried to keep them in a luxury suite once, but Rey was so uncomfortable every moment of the three hours they’d had together that he’d not done that again.

Kylo scanned his key card and the door slid open, revealing a large window with an ocean view. The sun was beginning to set, casting a purple and blue glow through the clouds on the horizon. Rey walked to the large bed and sat down upon it, folding into herself.

This was not their usual pattern. Usually she had him pinned against the closed door by now, devouring him as they pulled off each other’s clothing. Kylo hovered by the door, uncertain.

“Are you–“ he began, frowning in confusion. He was honestly unsure of what to do.

Rey looked up at him, scowling as dusk slipped into the room, casting them in shadows. “I’m not alright. I’m nowhere near alright. Thank you for asking.”

Kylo hesitated and then he walked the few steps to the bed and sat down beside her. They were close enough to easily touch, but he refrained, keeping his distance as he regarded her.

Rey placed her head in her hands, sighing. “Why? Why are we doing this?”

“I don’t know,” he replied after a moment, his breath cutting off once again. “We don’t have to do… anything. If you prefer.”

She shot him a glance of pure venom and then ran her fingers through her hair, loosening the elastic bands that held her buns in place. “This is purely hormonal. It’s nothing personal. I don’t even like you.”

“You’ve made that perfectly clear,” he sneered, trying to affect an air of not caring. His full lips slipped much too easily into a pout before he could make his face blank.

Rey quirked a smile upon seeing it, and then she shook her head. “I’m- I didn’t mean to-“ she began but then tapered off, resting her hands in her lap.

“I know,” he said.

They sat there side by side for a few more minutes of silence in the darkening room. Rey flopped onto her back, staring up at the ceiling with a sigh.

“May I try something? For your calf muscle?” Kylo asked. He wanted to touch her, to lose himself in her. He would never force himself on her, though. He always waited for her to take him, and not the other way around. 

“What?” She eyed him suspiciously.

“Here,” he said, and he slid his legs under her left thigh, propping it up. He removed her boot and began slowly kneading the knotted muscle of her calf. He ha never been much of a healer; he could only destroy with the Force. As he carefully massaged her leg – and then her ankle and her foot – he tapped into the Force flowing between them, urging it into the tissues and muscles he worked steadily to free from pain. Rey squeaked in unpleasant surprise as he started, squirming and nearly jerking her leg away at one point. Then he watched her relax, give in to his ministrations, breathe deeply to match his own deep steady breaths.

“That… feels really good,” she said, her voice soft. She closed her eyes and smiled. 

“Would you like me to do the other leg?”

“But… it’s not hurt?”

“If it makes you feel good, I want to do it.” He watched her face in the darkness as she struggled with the decision. He knew that Rey had never received comforting touches, pampering and care. It was hard, sometimes, for her to allow herself the luxury. Especially at his hands.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. “Yes, please,” she whispered.

He stood to switch to her other side, removing her other boot and kneeling to work on the tight muscles. This leg might not be injured, but the muscles were still tight, coiled under her golden skin. His strong hands comforted them, smoothed them, and Rey sighed with pleasure.

He was massaging her toes when he felt her raise into a sitting position. Her arms reached for him, pulling him gently towards her as she leaned back on the bed. He followed her, settling his body over hers, one leg wedged between hers and his face buried in the crook of her neck. She stroked his hair, and now it was his turn to sigh contentedly. He felt her smile as she puffed out a tiny chuckle.

“One day I’ll make you purr like a loth cat,” she teased and she nudged his face up, her fingers still playing with his hair. He smiled at her, knowing that the smile did little to improve his hideous face. She liked it when he smiled, though, so he did.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to her lips. He opened his mouth to her tongue, allowing her to deepen the kiss as she pleased.

It was nearly full dark now, and he wished for light as he undid her flight suit and she wriggled out of it. He kissed down her neck, sliding his hands under the thin thermal shirt she wore. His fingers found her erect nipples, and he rubbed his thumbs over them as his hands cupped her breasts. She whimpered and he smiled, pushing her shirt up and replacing his fingers with his lips. He sucked her to hard peaks, as she squirmed out of her shirt, throwing it aside. Then she grinned as she reached down to tug his tunic up.

He wasn’t ready bare himself to her. Not yet. He took her hands, squeezed them and kissed her fingertips. Then he kissed lower, scraping his teeth against the soft skin of her belly as one hand covered her mound. She hissed at the touch, and he slipped his forefinger under the soft fabric of her underwear. He found her slick folds, stroking her up and down. Her hands went to his hair again, tugging lightly and nudging him onward. He kneeled between her legs, breathing in her musk as he tugged down her underwear. She giggled as she pulled one leg to her chest, and then the other, to help him strip them away.

She bit her lip, her gaze fluttering downward. He didn’t know why she felt shy when she was naked before him. Rey was perfection, from the slight curves of her body to the freckles on her face to the faint jagged scars that marred her legs and arms from her time scavenging on Jakku. He watched her, his eyes wide and dark, and she met his eyes.

His hands stroked her inner thighs as he bent down between her legs, burying his face in her cunt. She smelled - and tasted - like an ocean that was created just for him to discover.  He licked a stripe along her labia, the tip of his tongue delving into her, laving and lapping, as he worked his way up to her clit. It was swollen and throbbing – for  _ him _ , for  _ his _ mouth,  _ his _ tongue – and he flicked it gently before sucking the bundled nerves into his mouth and swirling his tongue.  She cried out and tightened her hand in his hair. As he pleasured her, he slipped one finger, and then two, inside her, stroking her from the inside, meeting the jerks of her hips until they established a rhythm.

Her body tightened around his fingers. Her heels tucked under his underarms and tugged  him up, up, closer, as his hand and his tongue brought forth more squeaks and moans and whimpers of pleasure. He rocked his hard cock into the mattress desperate for friction as they moved together.

She came with a shout, shuddering underneath him before going limp. He kissed her sensitive clit, barely pressing his lips against it, and then moved to suckle the tender skin of her inner thigh. He waited for her to come back to the world, kissing her and watching her glowing face, taking her in. She had no idea how very beautiful she was, languid and stretched out before him. Although the light was dim, she shone, her skin glowing as her chest heaved up and down and then slowed to normal.

“Come here,” she sighed, scooting back on the bed and beckoning him to her with open arms. He crawled towards her and took her in his arms. They reclined together on  their sides.

“You make me feel so good,” she cooed in his ear. She sucked his earlobe between her teeth and he thrust up against her belly. She reached down, her hand caressing his cock through the fabric of his pants. “Get these clothes off, Kylo,” she said with a smile as her fingers teased under his waistband.

He hesitated, and then he let her help him tug his tunic off and away. When his torso was bare to her – with all of its scars and puckers of ruined flesh – he held his breath in a moment of fear, as he always did, and waited for the inevitable rejection. She stroked his chest, tracing his muscles, taking in his scars and his skin with hungry eyes, as she had every time they’d been together. He breathed deeply again.

Her hands stroked down to his trousers, and she pulled at the fastenings. He propped himself up on one hand, kissing her as he lent his free hand to the task. He moaned when her hand wrapped around his length, stroking him up and down at a torturously slow pace.

“I want you inside me,” she whispered into his ear. Her tongue circled the shell of his ear, making him shudder. He kicked off his boots and pushed down his trousers and underwear with an impatient grunt. Rey lay back, waiting for him with a soft smile. Sighing, he ran his hands up her body as he joined her, lining his cock up to her slick opening.

“Yes,” she gasped as her eyes fluttered close, and he groaned as he pushed into her, her walls closing in around him inch by inch. They’d never gone this slowly before. Kylo pressed his face into her neck as her heat encompassed him, pulling him down to a place he never wanted to leave.

“Yes,” he echoed back, and he rocked into her slowly. Their pace did not remain slow for long, and his fingers reached between them, working her clit. Rey screamed when she came with him inside her. He liked making her scream as much as possible.

She wiped the smirk off his face when she widened her spread legs, pulling him down even deeper into her. “You’re mine,” she snarled, her heels digging into his ass.

“Gods, yes, I’m yours,” he agreed, fucking into her as hard as he could until she slowed, shifting to her side. He followed her lead.

They had time this meeting to luxuriate in each other. They flowed during sex when they had the time, as Rey, ever restless, sought as much sensation as she could experience. It took a great deal of concentration for Kylo to give her the time and attention she desired; he took to the challenge with determination. Being a Force user helped one sustain one’s efforts in all manner of things.

Kylo held her closely as they stretched out on their sides, kissing her deeply, and rocking, rocking, rocking into her. After a few moments in this gentle, almost restful, space, she shifted them wordlessly, moving to all fours on the bed and glancing back at him with an impish smile. He took her from behind, his hand splayed across her torso, holding her close to his chest. She bowed down after a few vigorous thrusts, her head resting on the pillows as she moaned with the change of the angle of his thrusts inside her. His free hand slid down to her wet curls, smoothing and stroking again, and she arched her back for him and, as she came apart, screamed into the pillows.

He paused, hard within her, waiting for them both to catch their breaths. He was close, very close, but he wasn’t ready to finish. They had more time. He would take it. He would take all of it. He stroked her smooth ass, bending over and mumbling into her shoulder,  “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

Rey lifted her head from the pillow and twisted her body, wrapping her arm around his neck as she smiled wickedly. Kylo named the planets and moons of random systems in order as he watched her move, because by all the stars, the glint in her eyes made his cock  _ throb _ . She pulled away from him, their bodies parting, and he gasped with the shock of the cool air replacing her heat. His lower lip quivered as he reached for her, but she didn’t leave him for long. 

She pushed him down to the mattress and straddled him, riding his cock while she reached behind her to fondle his balls. She made  _ him _ scream then, as he coiled tighter and tighter within himself, grasping her hips to tug her closer.

“Like that?” She ground into him, clenching her inner muscles and swiveling her hips in a circle and laughing as he groaned. “Make me come one more time, Kylo,” she said, pulling his hand away from her hip. He slid two fingers down to caress her clit and he watched her face as he fucked her, watched as she reached the peak and gasped and shuddered over it.

“You’re beautiful,” he sighed, stilled within her for the moment and gazing up at her in wonder.

“So are you,” she smiled, her eyes darting to the side shyly. 

He didn’t believe her, of course, but he smiled back anyway, pleased, and followed her as she rolled over to pull him on top of her.

“Come for me,” she whispered, nipping sharp sweet bites up his neck.

He moaned and held himself up on his hands, thrusting into her, letting the sensation of being one with her, being part of her strong and fierce and beautiful body take over. His pace quickened, jostling the entire bed with the force of his passion. Then finally he froze within her and shuddered, his eyes squeezed closed as his orgasm finally surged over him.

He collapsed by her side, careful to not trap her with his weight as he reluctantly pulled out of her, his limp arm stretching over her body.

This was the most dangerous time for Kylo. It was the moment when everything shone with possibility and hope he’d long stopped seeking. He lived for these moments, when he was not Kylo Ren, when he was hers and hers alone. He nestled closer to Rey, hiding his hateful, wide open face against her neck.

“I  _ am _ sorry,” he murmured, after a few minutes of peaceful quiet. “For everything. For every mistake I’ve made. For every breath I’ve taken.”

She stroked his face, her fingers gentle. “Come back with me.  _ Please _ .”

He shook his head and whispered into her skin, as he always did, “I can’t.”

Rey carded her fingers through his lush dark hair and waited for his next words. 

“Join me,” he said, his voice muffled and hopeful.

“I won’t,” she replied, the same as she always did.

He sighed, closing his eyes tightly. She shifted, nudging his face up so she could kiss his forehead.

After a few languid moments, they pried themselves apart from each other. Kylo sat up, looking out the large window.  The night sky was dark violet now, and the algae sparkled blue, pink, and green along the shore line.  He scooped Rey into his arms along with the duvet, ignoring her squawks as he carried her to the soft arm chair aimed out towards the glass. He wrapped the duvet around her, because she got cold so very easily, and stared out at the view with a contented hum.

Rey followed his gaze and mouthed a soft “oh” when she saw the glowing, undulating ocean.

“I wanted to show you this,” he said, ducking his head away from her.

She stared at him for a moment, her expression soft, and then she kissed him, cupping his face in her hands.

“You can’t come with me,” she said, “and I won’t go with you. But maybe…” She bit her lip and then gazed at the ocean again, her brow furrowed.

He frowned. “Maybe what?”

“I don’t know. Maybe, if things change, maybe we could…”

She trailed off, and he watched her conflicted face battling against the maybes. She needed a mask of her own, if she wanted to hide the struggle from him.

“There are places,” he said, tucking the duvet more securely around her legs and feet and cradling her body to his. “‘There are places so far away, so isolated, no one would find us if we went there.”

“They’d always find us,” she sighed, melting into him as the heat of the duvet and his body warmed her.

“Not in Wild Space. We could find a home for us there. Away from everything. Everyone.”

She hesitated. “Maybe,” she finally agreed. “One day.”

Silently they watched the play of luminescent color in the waves of the darkened sea. He held her, kissing her hair, her face, and he knew without a doubt that her love was the only thing that could save him.  

And, he realized as he took another deep breath in, filling his lungs with oxygen, he wanted saving. 

One day.


End file.
